narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makkāsā
Background In his youth he would be devastated to find his parents dead. He ran out of the sand gates and into the desert where he was ambushed and left for dead. When he was found he had awoken with his body held together by threads. He grew up training in his use of the five elements and even manipulating his threads with chakra, he could absorb chakra with them and even use them to steal another persons heart. At age six he became a genin chunin and jonin in the same year and by age 17 he became the head ninja for Sunagakure. The year following his promotion he was sent on a peace mission and returned as the hidden sand's hero. The year after that he began training with suna shinobi in the use of cloth giving him great fuinjutsu prowess. He can wrap his opponents in cloth then bury them in a golden pyramid and reinforce it with juinjutsu. It is for this reason that he became known as the sealing king (though self proclaimed). Personality He had a rather charmed personality and often got wrapped up in his training. He would constantly use calculations to determine the outcome of a battle and determine if it was worth the effort. Appearance Makkāsā was a tanned skinned man, relatively short compared to most. He had a very muscular build and wore a white hood with black mask. He commonly wore a black sleeveless shirt with his green pants and black shinobi sandals though when in battle he discards the shirt and uses his threads. In the pouch on his side he would keep a small sum of gold dust that he could use on short notice as Senbon or reinforce his fist. Abilities Taijutsu He is primarily a close range fighter and utilizes Kenpo, he is noted to be able to perform various powerful kicks and even stop any attack he chooses by simply breaking the bone. Ninjutsu As noted by kakashi he is no pushover at long range, he could evaporate a large portion of water, paint the lands gold and even stain the sand with blood by using his gold dust stream. By using his gold dust clones he can perform several high end techniques and if it had to come into contact with a reanimated enemy they can disperse into gold dust and bury the enemy before being reinforced with his juinjutsu. Genjutsu He has been shown to resist every form of genjutsu, he was able to resist the infinite tsukuyomi for a short amount of time before falling unconscious due to the strain. Fuinjutsu Something that he prides himself on is his fuinjutsu, he can utilize juinjutsu or sealing tags to keep reincarnated individuals immobile, this also works with his gold dust. Record He has been noted to be one of the most dangerous shinobi on the face of the earth, he had completed over fifty assassination missions before the start of the series of which ten were S-Rank. Because of his record he had a bounty of more than thirty million Ryo. Several shinobi have attempted to kill him, the twelve guardian ninja were sent after him at one point, and he had slaughtered nearly all of them. During an ambush from the twelve guardian ninja he fought off all of them and even killed a few, after immobilizing them with gold he allowed them to live. Arcs